Little Big Man
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE] Un cadeau d’un Ancien : bon ou empoisonné ? A vous de voir ! GEN. KidFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Little Big Man_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : PG (GEN), humour, drame.

**Spoiler** : aucun en particulier, courant saison 3 (bah oui, je suppose qu'ils ont été sauvés …).

**Résumé** : un cadeau d'un Ancien : bon ou empoisonné ? A vous de voir, Sheppard, lui, se pose la question tous les jours. Pour le choix du titre du Cycle (et oui, il devrait y avoir trois ou quatre petite suites), disons que j'ai été influencée par le premier film hollywoodien qui ne présentait pas les indiens d'Amérique comme des sauvages, mais vous comprendrez le choix en lisant (non, il n'est pas question d'indiens dans cet histoire, en revanche, d'un petit sauvage, oui ça sans aucun doute).

**Genre** : voir en fin de chapitre, sauf si vous voulez avoir la surprise ! Cycle : Little Big Man.

**Disclaimer** : nondediou, le premier épisode de la saison 3 est annoncé pour le 14 juillet, yep, ce sera vraiment la fête nationale ! (Comment ça, mon disclaimer ne ressemble pas à un disclaimer ? S'il m'appartenait vous croyez vraiment que j'en serais à compter les jours qui nous séparent du 14 juillet, hein ?)

**oOo**

**1 – « Houston ? We have a problem ! »**

Rotgard. Enfin …

Enfin, un peuple de gens sains, équilibrés, des gens qui ne cherchaient pas à tuer l'équipe SGA1, à envahir Atlantis, ou à obtenir les coordonnées de la Terre dans le même but. Des gens qui après vérifications n'étaient pas non plus des cannibales ou des fous en quête de vengeance. Non, rien de tout cela, juste des gens … bien.

Rotgard n'était pas très peuplée, trois grandes cités, une bonne centaine de milliers d'habitants au total … et trois E2PZ pour les protéger des wraith.

Il avait presque fallu physiquement restreindre Rodney à cette annonce. Bave aux lèvres et yeux exorbités, il avait tout eu du chien enragé. Ronon avait d'ailleurs hésité un moment sur la conduite à suivre, John l'avait vu froncer les sourcils, porter la main à son stunner, puis il s'était ravisé et avait juste attrapé Rodney par la taille, l'avait soulevé de terre et s'était éloigné de la salle où se trouvait les E2PZ, un Rodney hurlant dans les bras … ou sur les bras, en fait.

C'était il y avait deux bons mois de cela et maintenant, et bien maintenant, Atlantis était fière de compter sur un allié fiable et loyal et Rodney était extatique poussant des petits cris à chaque nouvelle découverte sur les E2PZ. Pire qu'un môme dans une confiserie, encore que John soupçonnait que Rodney dans une confiserie ne devait pas se comporter très différemment du Rodney devant trois E2PZ.

Le leader des Rotgardiens, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, ancienne diplomate – ce qui expliquait sans doute la complicité quasi immédiate qui s'était installée entre Elisabeth et elle –, avait accepté qu'une équipe scientifique s'installe sur Rotgard, dans le complexe où se trouvait les fameuses fraises tagada de Rodney, euh, ses E2PZ.

Et c'est là que les choses s'étaient un peu compliquées …

En fait, le complexe était dirigé par un scientifique, Epimetheus. La soixantaine bien tassée, ce type ressemblait à … McKay, enfin, au docteur McKay : génial, arrogant, mais en version un peu plus civilisée … et une impression de sagesse en plus, mais ça pouvait être du à la barbe blanche. Bref, entre ces deux là ce n'était pas tout à fait le grand amour, ou alors, la version amour vache. Les petites remarques mesquines volaient bas, lorsque ce n'était pas purement et simplement les insultes.

Et justement, John venait d'entrer dans le labo où les deux monstres opéraient.

« Alors ? »

Zelenka, lui jeta un regard par-dessus ses lunettes, et Simpson (1), qui se trouvait à ses côtés, poussa un soupir. Bruyant le soupir.

« Et bien, si vous voulez savoir, Colonel … » Radek ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

Huhu, non pas sûr, enfin, si quand même, McKay était son coéquipier et il en était responsable, d'un autre côté …

« … ils sont encore en vie …. »

« … enfin, nous pensons qu'ils le sont encore … » précisa Simpson.

Hochement de tête de Radek qui rajouta.

« … mais bien sûr, comme il n'y a plus de hurlements … »

« … c'est un peu difficile à dire … » termina Simpson.

Zelenka secoua à nouveau la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« A mon avis, il boudent gentiment chacun de leur côté. »

John regarda la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait les deux hommes, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas du prendre son P-90 avec lui, on ne savait jamais …

« Euh, Elisabeth voudrait que Rodney lui fasse un petit débriefing … »

Simpson lui sourit. Ce devait être le type de sourire que les femmes lançaient aux gladiateurs avant leur entrée dans l'arène, un sourire mêlé de respect et de compassion.

Ave Caesar, morituri te salutant …

John poussa un soupir, prit une large inspiration, et entra dans la pièce.

**oOo**

En effet, les deux hommes … boudaient. En tout cas, cela y ressemblait fortement, surtout en ce qui concernait Rodney. John connaissait bien les symptômes de la Rodneybouderie : petite lippe, sourcils froncés, marmonnements inintelligibles et dos tourné, vous ignorant ostensiblement … Epimetheus en revanche, fixait le dos en question, un sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il se tourna vers John.

« Ah, Colonel Sheppard. Comment allez vous ? »

« Euh, bien merci, merci … Ahem, McKay ? »

« QUOI ! »

Oula, ce n'était plus l'image des gladiateurs qui lui venait à l'esprit mais celle des chrétiens jetés aux lions. McKay dans cet état faisait un lion tout à fait acceptable …

« Voyons, docteur McKay, est-ce là une façon de recevoir votre compagnon ? »

John remarqua l'accentuation ironique portée sur le titre de docteur, et il ne manqua pas non plus le regard noir que Rodney lança à son homologue Rotgardien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Colonel, je suis … »

« Nous sommes … »

Rodney fit semblant de ne pas noter l'interruption, ou la précision du nous, et continua, imperturbable.

« … en plein milieu d'une expérience délicate, donc, si cela pouvait attendre … »

« Une expérience délicate ? Je vois mal comment cette expérience pourrait être délicate vu la manière dont vous la menez … »

Oho, le temps de gâtait … John vit Rodney serrer les dents mais il resta silencieux.

« Colonel, comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est déjà difficile de travailler lorsque l'on est constamment dérangé et surveillé comme si j'allais … »

« Quoi ? Faire exploser cette planète ? Tstststs, je suis sûr qu'un génie comme le votre serait incapable de commettre une telle erreur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ouch ! Là, John vit Rodney pâlir … Il ignorait comment le Rotgardien était au courant mais il était visiblement au courant de ce qui c'était passé sur Doranda, ou bien il avait dit ça au hasard et était tombé pil poil sur une vieille blessure, une blessure pas encore très bien refermée à vrai dire. C'était il y a un an, mais John était certain que dix ans ou plus n'aurait changé à ce que Rodney ressentait à propos de son échec dans le projet Arcturus.

Rodney se recomposa un visage, se tourna vers Epimetheus puis vers John.

« J'ai besoin d'un break. »

Puis il sortit de la pièce, laissant John avec le scientifique Rotgardien. Ce dernier en profita immédiatement pour vérifier le travail de Rodney.

« Huhuuuu, pas si mal … pas de risque de destruction imminente en vue, en tous les cas. »

« Vous vous trompez sur lui. »

Epimetheus se tourna vers John, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, le docteur Rodney McKay », il insista lui aussi sur le titre, « est quelqu'un de bien, c'est un homme intègre et courageux. Et brillant, très brillant … Il a sauvé plusieurs fois Atlantis de la destruction. »

« Je sais ce qu'il vaut Colonel, je le sais très bien ... mais … »

Le Rotgardien passa devant John et se tourna vers lui.

« … il se conduit un peu trop comme un enfant gâté ... »

Puis, il ajouta juste avant de sortir.

« Un enfant qui aurait l'univers entre les mains … un jouet dangereux, Colonel, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

**oOo**

Les jours passèrent … et l'angoisse de John ne cessait d'augmenter.

C'était plus fort que lui : quelque chose allait arriver, il en était certain. Appelez ça, un sixième sens, un pressentiment ou tout simplement l'instinct, mais il était sûr que le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête … ou plus exactement sur celle d'un canadien amateur d'E2PZ.

Et bien entendu, il avait raison.

Ce matin là, comme tous les matins depuis la petite altercation à laquelle il avait assisté entre Rodney et Epimetheus, John s'était levé tôt, et avait préparé du café pour toute l'équipe, scientifiques compris. Ronon et Teyla l'avaient rejoint et il était plus à l'aise de savoir toute son équipe présente au cas où … non, lorsque la catastrophe arriverait. Il en était à sa seconde tasse lorsque Zelenka fit son apparition, suivi de près par Simpson.

C'était incroyable, ce type avait toujours la même tête, au réveil comme au coucher, les cheveux dans tous les sens, les lunettes sur le bout du nez. Quant à Simpson, et bien, ce n'était pas franchement un prix de beauté mais John l'appréciait pour son franc parler et son sens de la répartie. Pour bosser avec McKay, il valait mieux. John avait beaucoup plus de mal avec cette petite japonaise, Miko, qui semblait vouer un véritable culte à l'astrophysicien.

« Aaaah, du café … vybájený ! » (2)

« Huhu, bonjour à vous aussi Radek. »

« Oh, désolé Colonel, oui, bien sûr, bonjour, et merci pour le café. »

Ronon et Teyla arrivèrent peu de temps après et ils commencèrent leur petit déjeuner. Sans Rodney … bizarre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de rater le petit-déjeuner … ou aucun autre repas d'ailleurs.

« Ne vous en faites pas Colonel, Rodney a eu une semaine chargée, et hier, ils se sont encore une fois … nadat někomu … vous voyez … » (3)

« Euh Radek, quand je vous ai dit que mon tchèque s'améliorait ce n'était pas à ce point là … » (4)

Le scientifique fit un geste vague de la main.

« Epimétheus et Rodney ont eu, disons, un petit accrochage hier soir … »

« Huhu, et c'était pas joli à voir … ni à entendre d'ailleurs » précisa Simpson.

John soupira et regarda la tasse de café chaud qu'il venait de servir pour Rodney.

« Okay, qui se dévoue pour apporter son petit remontant à la bête ? »

« Oula, non merci … c'est déjà assez dur comme ça de travailler avec lui toute la journée, ce n'est pas pour en plus, le voir au saut du lit avant son premier café. »

Radek fit une grimace d'effroi, Simpson plongea littéralement le nez dans sa propre tasse, Ronon haussa les sourcils comme pour défier Sheppard d'essayer de lui refiler cette tâche, il ne restait plus que …

« Teyla … »

La jeune athosienne ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais John l'en empêcha.

« Allez, Teyla, un beau geste … vous êtes sa meilleure amie … »

« Et vous Colonel, son meilleur ami …

« Mais c'est plus agréable d'être réveillé par une jolie fille que par un vieux colonel … »

Teyla allait rétorquer mais John lui fit ses yeux de chiens battus et elle capitula. En se penchant vers lui pour récupérer la tasse de café, elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

« J'espère que ce pauvre vieux colonel, sera en meilleure forme pour notre entraînement de cet après midi … »

Oula, là John se demandait s'il ne venait pas de faire une grosse, très grosse bêtise.

**oOo**

Teyla avança doucement dans la chambre qu'occupait Rodney, la tasse fumante à la main. Elle l'appela doucement. Pas de réponse. Elle s'approcha de la forme allongée sur un des lits de camps.

« Docteur McKay … Rodney ? »

Cette fois, il y eut une réponse, si l'on pouvait appeler le borborygme étouffé qui s'éleva de la couverture comme une réponse.

Teyla sourit. Rodney n'était vraiment pas « du matin » comme le disait si bien le Colonel Sheppard. Elle posa la tasse par terre, et s'agenouilla devant le lit. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Rodney et le secoua gentiment.

« Rodney … nous vous attendons tous pour déjeuner, vous devriez … »

Puis elle stoppa net et poussa un hurlement.

**oOo**

_Murf_. Qu'est-ce que … une voix … quelqu'un était en train de lui parler … en train de le réveiller. Bon sang ! Zelenka ne leur avait donc pas dit qu'il ne s'était couché qu'à six heures du matin … et d'ailleurs quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Sa montre … où était sa montre ? Si jamais il découvrait qu'il était moins de 11 heures du matin, même les incroyablement alléchantes odeurs de café qui remontaient vers lui ne suffiraient pas à sauver la vie de celui qui avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il se lève.

Rodney dégagea sa main droite de la couverture où elle était si bien au chaud, et chercha sa montre à tâtons … c'est à ce moment là, que le hurlement retentit.

**oOo**

Les autres membres de l'expédition Atlantis restèrent un moment interdits, comme paralysés par le cri, puis comme un seul homme, lâchant petits pains chauds et tasses de café, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où émanait le cri.

Et leur sang se glaça dans leurs veines lorsqu'un second cri se fit entendre.

**oOo**

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Rodney regardait Teyla qui le fixait, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, l'air positivement terrifié par ce qu'elle voyait. Rodney se tourna instinctivement mais il n'y avait rien derrière lui, rien que le mur, et il ne comprenait pas ce que … jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit.

Sa main.

Et il se mit à crier lui aussi.

**oOo**

« Noooooon, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible, je … je rêve, oui c'est ça, je dors encore, et … je n'ai qu'à me pincer … ouch, non, Nooooooooon. »

John s'arrêta net devant la porte. Cette voix … il la connaissait et pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, de différent, le ton était celui d'un …

Ronon, ouvrit la porte avec sa douceur naturelle, et celle-ci s'écrasa contre le mur, pour révéler Teyla assise par terre sa main sur sa bouche, et sur le lit, en face d'elle.

Un gamin.

**oOo**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici et qui est ce môme ? Teyla ? »

Teyla secoua juste la tête mais ne répondit pas à John, ce dont en revanche, ne se priva pas le gamin, debout sur le lit de camp.

« Comment ça qui je suis ? Qui je suis ? Je suis moi, Colonel, MOI, sauf que … sauf que je ne suis plus un grand moi et que …_argggggh_, saleté d'uniforme … »

Il était en effet empêtré dans une veste que John reconnaissait très bien, celle que portaient les scientifiques d'Atlantis. Non … ce n'était pas …

« Rodney ? »

Le gamin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et dire que pendant un moment, j'ai cru que vous aviez réussi le test Mensa en trichant … bien sûr que c'est moi ! »

« Rodney ? »

Cette fois Rodney poussa un soupir.

« Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, j'ignore vraiment comment vous avez pu réussir ces tests. »

Rodney, ou qui que soit le bout de chou qui se trouvait devant John, finit par enlever la veste, et se retrouva avec en tee-shirt noir, un tee-shirt qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, puis il se planta devant le Colonel.

« Je sais qui a fait le coup ! C'est LUI, je suis sûr que c'est lui, je … je le … je le déteste et je vais me venger, ça je vous jure qu'il ne va pas l'emporter au paradis. »

Mini-Rodney, si c'était bien lui, releva ses chaussettes presque jusqu'à mi cuisse et sortit, furieux de la pièce.

John, Zelenka et Simpson le regardèrent s'éloigner en maugréant, puis ils échangèrent un regard. McKay ? Miniaturisé ? Ou plus exactement, transformé en … _enfant_ ?

« Je … je suis désolée Colonel … le choc, je … »

John se tourna vers Teyla qui avait retrouvé ses esprits.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends, moi-même, je trouve tout ça, complètement, euh … »

« Fou ? » proposa Radek.

« Incroyable ? » précisa Simpson.

Grumpf, répliqua Ronon, qui fut le premier à sortir de la pièce et à suivre Rodney.

**oOo**

« _VOUS_ ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça … réparez moi, _maintenant_ ! »

John et les autres arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Rodney se tenant dans le laboratoire, debout devant Epimétheus ses _petites_ mains sur ses, et bien, sur ses _petites_ hanches. Perturbant comme vision.

Le Rotgardien fixait l'enfant, son sempiternel sourire sur les lèvres puis il tourna la tête vers les terriens.

« Ah, Colonel … je vous attendais, êtes vous prêt ? »

John haussa les sourcils. Prêt ? Prêt _à_ quoi ? Prêt _pour_ quoi ?

« Mais à rentrer sur Atlantis, bien sûr.»

Rentrer sur … Hey, minute, il n'avait pas dit ça tout haut alors comment …

Le rire d'Epimétheus interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

« Oui, oui, Colonel, je lis dans les pensées, comme tous les miens d'ailleurs et … »

Il se tourna vers Rodney.

« … toi, tu vas devoir apprendre … apprendre qu'avec le pouvoir, vient la responsabilité. Oh, oui, tu possèdes un pouvoir que peu ont eu entre les mains, un pouvoir que beaucoup t'envieront, mais … vous autres terriens, vous conduisez si souvent comme des enfants irresponsables … »

_Oho_ … John commençait à avoir une petite idée de qui était Epimétheus. Ce dernier se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Oui, Colonel, je suis bien un Ancien … »

L'homme s'illumina comme un sapin de noël histoire de prouver ce qu'il disait.

« Ancien ou pas, rendez-moi mon … ma … je veux être grand comme avant ! »

Les cris de Rodney frisaient l'hystérie. Epimétheus se pencha vers lui et lui caressa les cheveux ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part du gamin et John empêcha juste à temps ce dernier de décocher au Rotgardien un superbe coup de pied là où ça fait mal, enfin, si c'était un Ancien, peut-être pas aussi mal que ça en fait ...

Epimétheus se mit à rire, et John se demanda si c'était à la vue des gesticulations de Rodney dans ses bras ou bien à cause de ce qu'il avait pensé des … bref. Okay, il fallait qu'il intervienne et …

« Désolé Colonel, ma décision est prise. Il a besoin d'une leçon et qui sait … il pourrait en sortir de bonnes choses … »

Puis il disparu dans un petit nuage blanc éblouissant.

**oOo**

John, un Rodney définitivement hystérique sur les bras, essaya d'en savoir plus sur Epimétheus en interrogeant la leader des Rotgardiens. Et O surprise, « bien sûr qu'elle savait que leur chef scientifique était un Ancien » et « Ooooh, quelle chance vous avez, le docteur McKay et vous ! ».

De la chance ? Tu parles !

Il avait eu raison dès le début, il avait su que leur séjour sur Rotgard se terminerait en drame, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à ce genre de drame.

**oOo**

John attendait assis près de la Porte des étoiles, Rodney endormi dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait passé la dernière heure à hurler et à traiter les Anciens de tous les noms, Chayas comprise, puis les larmes étaient apparues. Il avait fini par s'endormir, mais son petit corps était encore secoué de sanglots.

Radek et Simpson étaient retournés sur Atlantis expliquer ce qui était arrivé à Elisabeth, pendant que John, Teyla et Ronon essayaient d'obtenir de l'aide de la part des Rotgardiens.

Peine perdue … Chacun s'extasiait sur leur soi disant chance. John avait bien cru que Rodney allait arracher les yeux d'une Rotgardienne qui lui avait caressé les cheveux, en l'appelant « mon petit ».

John se leva, prenant le soin de ne pas réveiller sa charge.

« Okay, pas la peine de rester ici, on rentre. Teyla, composez l'adresse d'Atlantis. »

Et c'est ainsi que le _grand_ docteur McKay rentra sur Atlantis.

**Fin de la première partie …**

**Genre** : KidFic inspirée de « Stuck ! » de Kolyaaa (disponible sur ffnet), avec un miniRodney et de la série « The furling gift » d'Amperage et Livengoo, sur un miniDaniel. Et avant que vous me le demandiez : non, Rodney ne redeviendra pas grand, c'est tout l'intérêt de la fic' … Et devinez qui va devenir son « tuteur légal », hein, devinez ?

(1) Docteur qui apparaît dans l'épisode 38 minutes, saison 1. Une petit blonde rigolote qui avait fermé son clapet à l'infâme Kavanaugh.

(2) « Fantastique » en tchèque.

(3) « S'engueuler avec » en tchèque (enfin, je crois).

(4) Episode Grace Under Pressure, saison 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – « Dur, dur d'être bébé ! »**

« Alors ? »

Carson leva la tête vers Elisabeth, puis son regard fit le tour de la table. Tous le gratin d'Atlantis était là, Caldwel, Sheppard, Zelenka, Teyla, Ronon et bien entendu Elisabeth. Il soupira.

« Alors … nous avons fait des tests de densité osseuse, examiner sa dentition et … »

Il s'arrêta et tapota son stylo sur la table.

« _Eeeeet_, Carson, si vous arrêtiez de faire durer le suspens ? »

Nouveau soupir.

« Et, Rodney est en parfaite santé … pour un enfant de sept ans. »

« Et merde … »

« C'est déjà arrivé au docteur Jackson ça ? »

La première exclamation, très colorée, provenait du Colonel Caldwel, la seconde de Sheppard.

« Merde en effet » reprit Carson, « d'autant que … »

Silence.

« D'autant que quoi ? » demanda Zelenka.

« Nous avons aussi fait quelques tests d'intelligence, juste pour vérifier et … »

Re-silence.

« _Eeeeet_ … bon sang Carson, je crois que je vais finir par vous étriper ! »

« Hum, oui, désolé Elisabeth. Il semblerait que la mémoire de Rodney soit intacte ainsi que tout son savoir, bref, nous nous retrouvons avec un génie de 38 ans dans le corps d'un enfant de sept ans. »

« Et ça, ce n'est jamais arrivé à Jackson ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers John.

« Quoi ? Ce type est certainement celui qui connaît le mieux les Anciens, non ? »

« Effectivement, » répondit Elisabeth, « sauf qu'en ce qui concerne le docteur Jackson, le problème c'était plutôt de le rendre à la vie, le bon docteur a la fâcheuse habitude de mourir. »

« Oh, je vois. Je suppose que nous pouvons nous estimer heureux avec un simple rajeunissement, alors ?»

Carson hocha la tête.

« Le problème, c'est que d'après ses tests, cette version de Rodney, est comment dirais-je, tiraillée … »

« Tiraillée, euh, désolé doc, mais ça ne me semble pas une expression très médicale ça. »

« Ce que je veux dire Colonel, c'est qu'il a l'intellect d'un homme de 38 ans, un génie de surcroît, dans le corps d'un enfant de sept ans, et nous avons pu constater, Sandra et moi qu'il en a aussi l'état émotionnel. »

« Ah, oui, et comment pouvez vous affirmer ça ? »

« Il s'est mis à hurler, puis a essayer de me mordre … »

« Et en quoi ce comportement est-il différent de la version trentenaire ? »

Carson adressa un regard noir à Sheppard.

« … juste avant de s'effondrer en sanglots. Et oui, Colonel, c'est très différent, il s'agit de réactions normales pour un enfant soumis à une certaine dose de stress, rien à voir avec les petites geigneries habituelles de Rodney. »

« Je vois. »

John se cala sur son siège.

« Mais, » demanda Caldwell, « cela veut-il dire qu'il peut encore nous être utile ? »

Six paires d'yeux le fusillèrent sur place.

« Euh, je veux dire, s'il est toujours le _docteur_ McKay, est-ce qu'il peut continuer à travailler sur Atlantis ? »

« D'autant qu'il est le plus grand expert sur la technologie wraith, si ce n'est le seul, et certainement aussi, avec le Colonel Carter, sur la technologie ancienne ? » précisa Zelenka.

« Carson qu'en pensez vous ? » demanda Elisabeth.

« Huuuum, je ne sais pas, il faudrait changer pas mal de chose, à commencer par ses horaires, plus de 24 heures sur 24, et puis, bien sûr, il y a aussi son alimentation, fini le régime à base de barres chocolatées et autres cochonneries, il va lui falloir une alimentation équilibrée, mais, je pense qu'avec une bonne supervision Rodney devrait être en capacité de travailler comme avant, en revanche ... »

« … Il ne pourra plus participer à des missions » compléta Teyla.

« Non, ça, je ne le pense pas, enfin, ce n'est pas tant sur un plan physique ou physiologique que le bas blesse, c'est juste une simple question de … »

« Sécurité » finit Ronon.

Carson secoua la tête.

Elisabeth se pencha en avant, ses coudes fermement plantés sur la table, dévisageant chacune des personnes présentes.

« Bien, et qui va lui annoncer toutes ces _bonnes_ nouvelles ? »

**oOo**

Il n'aurait pas du accepter de se plier à ce petit jeu. Il perdait toujours à ces trucs là ! Ils avaient tiré à la courte paille … n'importe quoi. John soupçonnait fortement Caldwell d'avoir triché, un je ne sais quoi dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait tiré l'avant dernière paille, la plus longue, juste avant John.

Okay, il pouvait le faire. Ce n'était pas très compliqué : il entrait dans l'infirmerie, annonçait à McKay qu'il restait sur Atlantis et … et laissait Beckett s'occuper des autres détails. Yep, c'était ce qu'il allait faire …

John entra dans l'infirmerie. Rodney était assis sur un des lits, son menton posé sur ses genoux relevés. Il était affublé d'une tenue d'hôpital deux fois trop grandes pour lui qui lui couvrait les chevilles. Il avait l'air … d'un gamin, complètement perdu, vulnérable.

Rodney aperçu enfin sa présence.

« Quoi ! » grogna t-il.

Oula, peut-être pas si vulnérable que ça en fin de compte. Beckett n'avait-il pas parlé de morsure ?

« Salut Rodney. Euh, je crois qu'il est temps que … » John pris un des tabourets qui se trouvaient là et s'installa devant le lit, « … que nous ayons une petite discussion. »

Rodney ne dit rien.

« Okayyyy … les bonnes ou mauvaises ? »

Rodney fronça les sourcils, augmentant l'effet « _ooohmaiscommeilestmimicepetit_ » … sauf que l'on pouvait voir de jolies petites canines blanches derrière le demi-sourire du petit ange.

« Les quoi ? »

« Les nouvelles ? Je commence par les bonnes ou par les mauvaises. »

Rodney soupira et s'installa au bord du lit, laissant ses jambes se balancer.

« Bonnes … » maugréa t-il.

« Bien, tu restes sur Atlantis et … »

Rodney releva immédiatement la tête et John s'attendait à un « hip hip hip hourra », il fut donc surpris par la question qui suivit.

« Tu ? Depuis quand est-on passé au tu ? »

Euuuuuh, kikekoi ?

« Je … »

Les yeux de Rodney lançaient des éclairs.

« C'est ça hein, je suis petit, donc, c'est tu … ça commence comme ça, par un tu et puis, pouf, plus de respect, plus de dignité, et quoi après hein, quoi ? »

« Rodney, je … »

Rodney se mit debout sur le lit.

« NON ! Je me fiche de vos bonnes nouvelles ! Je veux redevenir moi, je veux être le docteur Rodney McKay ! » Et avec ça, il donna un coup de pied au moniteur cardiaque qui se trouvait près du lit, puis un autre, s'acharnant contre les machines à sa hauteur.

John mit un léger moment à réagir mais il se leva et ceintura la furie qui essayait maintenant d'arracher tous les fils et conduits électriques à sa hauteur.

« Nondenon, Rodney ça suffit ! Rodney … »

Mais Rodney était au-delà de toute raison, il criait et criait et …

_Clac_ !

Les cris cessèrent net.

Rodney caressa ses fesses endolories et jeta un regard noir à John.

« Je vous déteste tous ! Surtout VOUS ! Vous n'avez rien fait pour m'aider, rien … vous allez le laisser s'en sortir et moi … moi … » une grosse larme coula sur la joue de Rodney, suivie d'une autre puis d'une autre.

John hésita à peine et le pris dans ses bras. _Un intellect de 38 ans et l'état émotionnel d'un enfant de sept ans._ Il n'avait pas voulu croire Carson … jusqu'à maintenant.

C'était étrange, les réactions étaient à la fois celles de Rodney et celles d'un autre.

John soupira, ça allait être un peu plus coton qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« J'sidslé. »

« Quoi ? »

Les mots avaient été étouffés par sa veste et par les pleurs.

Rodney releva un peu la tête, s'essuya les joues – et le nez, génial … - sur la manche de John et répéta, dans un sanglot.

« Je suis désolé … je ne le pensais pas … »

Ah, ça …

John s'installa sur le lit, et les bras et les jambes de Rodney se mirent à bouger, un peu comme une pieuvre. John se retrouva en moins d'une seconde prisonnier, deux petits bras autour de son cou, deux jambes autour de sa taille.

« Je voudrais tellement … je voudrais juste … »

John lui caressa les cheveux.

« Oui, je sais. »

Les sanglots étaient plus rares.

« Je pourrais t'appeler John maintenant ? »

John sourit … peut-être que ce ne serait pas si coton que ça en fait.

**Fin de la seconde partie …**


	3. Chapter 3

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Bayas**, parce que après tout, nous partageons toutes les deux le même rêve ...

**3 – Shopping Trip**

Je ferme les yeux, et je compte jusqu'à cent … en arabe d'abord, puis en allemand je passerais au tchèque plus tard, si les choses s'enveniment – j'ai demandé à Radek de m'apprendre juste pour avoir quelques munitions supplémentaires. Je n'ai aucun don pour les langues mais après avoir stationné plusieurs mois ici et là, vous finissez par retenir deux ou trois trucs, généralement, ce sont les jurons qui sont les plus faciles à retenir, pour moi, se sont les chiffres. J'adore les chiffres, yep, le génie des maths c'est moi et ….

_Clang ! clang !_

Eins, zwei, drei, vier … je reprends ma respiration et j'arrive à prononcer quelques mots, les dents serrées.

« Rodney, _stop_. »

_Clang ! Clang !_

« Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? »

Fünf, sechs, sieben, … inspirer, respirer.

« Bientôt, alors arrête. »

_Clang ! Clang !_

« _Quand_ bientôt ? »

Je sais qu'il le fait exprès. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ignorait le temps que met un Jumper pour atteindre le Continent, il a fait le voyage suffisamment souvent pour ça.

Je comprends mieux les crises de larmes et les cris dans les voitures. Comment font les parents pour ne pas devenir fous ou se transformer en brutes sanguinaires ? Cela ne fait que dix minutes que nous avons décollé, et dix minutes que Rodney s'amuse à taper dans le dos de mon siège … dix minutes que je viens de passer à développer différents scénarii de crimes parfaits.

« Alors ! »

_Clang ! Clang !_

Yep, je vais le tuer … dès qu'il n'y aura plus de témoins.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma copilote.

Teyla fixe Rodney comme s'il était un ange, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres, elle lui explique que nous arriverons d'ici quelques minutes. Et il le fait, la petite peste ! Il le fait ! Il se met à battre des cils, ses _lonnnnngs_ cils noirs, qui – dixit, la peste en question – mettent en valeur le bleu de ses yeux, et il lui lance un de ses sourires mégawatts qui rendent gaga toutes les femelles de la base.

Il lui répond, sur un ton mi moqueur mi chantonnant.

« Merci Teyla ! »

Acht, neun, zehn, … JE-VAIS-LE-TUER … ou bien je pourrais aussi le torturer, genre, l'obliger à prendre son bain avant d'aller se coucher ou mieux, l'obliger à finir ses légumes verts !

Je sais, je suis une ordure sans nom …

Ronon lui ne dit rien, il se contente de fixer Rodney comme s'il s'agissait de son assiette.

Ronon a toujours cette intensité dans le regard lorsqu'il regarde ce qu'il y a dans son assiette, certainement une conséquence de ses sept années passées à fuir les wraith et à crever la dalle. Et donc Ronon fixe notre miniRodney comme s'il s'agissait d'un rôti … sans nulle doute, il doit se demander depuis quand les rôtis ont droit à la parole …

**oOo**

Nous voici enfin arrivés à destination.

Ronon et Teyla aident Halling à décharger le Jumper pendant que je m'occupe de Rodney.

Je m'agenouille devant son siège et commence à défaire la boucle de son harnais. Il fait la moue. Huhu, il est furieux parce qu'il ne peut pas défaire la boucle tout seul … motricité fine … à presque sept ans, ses doigts n'ont pas toute la motricité nécessaire pour défaire la boucle de la ceinture.

Ingénieux, non ?

Une idée de Kavanaugh … Je me demande parfois si ce n'était pas seulement un acte de vengeance contre ce chef qu'il déteste … et oui, Rodney est toujours le chef scientifique de l'expédition, sous la supervision de Radek, mais c'est quand même lui le Number One … bref, Kavanaugh aime travailler le cuir et il a proposé _trèèèèès_ gentiment de confectionner ce petit harnais pour maintenir Rodney sur son siège. Il faut dire que notre premier vol s'est soldé par une entorse du poignet, avec un Carson furieux et un examen post mission particulièrement douloureux pour moi … en fait d'esprit vengeur, y'a pas à dire, Carson est celui qui détient tous les atouts !

Comme si c'était ma faute … Le problème c'est que Rodney refuse de rester assis tranquillement … quelqu'un a lancé l'idée d'un siège de voiture pour bébé et hop, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire Jumper One s'est retrouvé équipé d'un joli petit siège avec harnais en cuir.

« Et voilà » dis-je en libérant mon petit monstre.

Rodney pousse un bruyant soupir, se dégage du harnais et récupère son sac à dos. Le tout sans m'adresser la parole, bien entendu.

Je sais qu'il est furieux. Il ne voulait pas venir.

Rodney déteste faire du shoping. Et c'est exactement pour cela que nous sommes là.

**oOo**

« Bonjour Colonel et … oooooh, mais qui vois-je ? »

« Le père noël peut-être ? »

Rodney a dit ça sur un ton sec et ironique. Ma main vole et s'abat sur sa tête. C'est juste une petite tape, rien de bien méchant mais le regard qu'il me lance laisse clairement comprendre qu'il a l'intention de me dénoncer à plusieurs ONG pour mauvais traitements à enfants.

« Rodney … »

Je grogne, il soupire et finit par capituler.

« Désolé … moi aussi je suis très content de vous voir. »

Voilà qui est mieux … encore que le ton condescendant qu'il utilise, ainsi que le fameux battement de cils, me paraissent encore plus impertinents que sa remarque sur le père noël. Je laisse passer pour cette fois … après tout, Rodney est … et bien, Rodney, la taille ne change pas grand-chose et malheureusement, l'âge non plus.

Kaelia est la sœur cadette de Charin et c'est aussi une couturière hors pair. Malheureusement, tout comme Charin avec la cuisine, Kaela a échoué dans ses tentatives pour apprendre la couture à Teyla et comme nous n'avons aucun docteur Es activités ménagères sur Atlantis, nous avons été obligés de nous reposer sur Kaelia pour vêtir Rodney.

Bien sûr, le Daedalus lors de son premier voyage après la petite transformation de Rodney, a ramené deux ou trois choses, mais les militaires étant ce qu'ils sont, ils lui avaient préparé un trousseau spartiate : tout en trois exemplaires. Ce qui était loin d'être suffisant, d'autant que Rodney semble prendre un malin plaisir à trouer, brûler ou tacher de manière indélébile évidemment, tee-shirt et pantalon. Bref, nous avons du nous résoudre à demander de l'aide à Kaelia en attendant la nouvelle « commande » du Daedalus.

Et nous voici donc en cette jolie journée de juin, en train de faire nos emplettes chez les Athosiens.

« Viens par ici mon Trésor … déshabille toi que je prenne tes mesures ... Je reviens tout de suite. »

Kaelia sort.

Rodney regarde à gauche, regarde à droite, et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. L'index de sa main droite se retrouve immédiatement dans sa bouche, et il commence à le mâchouiller énergiquement.

Oho …

« Un problème Rodney ? »

Il lève les yeux vers moi et son regard fait à nouveau le tour de la petite hutte de Kaelia.

« Où je me déshabille ? »

Aaaaah, c'est donc ça … MiniRodney, mais toujours Rodney.

Rodney, à 38 ou à 7 ans, est une des personnes les plus pudiques que je connaisse … lui demander d'enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes dans un lieu publique, revient presque à le violer ! Sauf lorsque c'est lui qui offre spontanément le spectacle des dits pieds nus (5).

« Viens par ici … »

Je saisis une sorte de large plaid posé sur ce qui ressemble à un divan et je le tend devant Rodney, comme un paravent. Je l'entends pousser un petit soupir de soulagement. Il se déshabille et je l'enroule dans le plaid dès qu'il se retrouve en petite tenue.

C'est étrange … il est si fragile, si frêle … j'ai du mal à imaginer que je l'ai vu ce matin, admonester vertement un des ingénieurs – un type d'une quarantaine d'années – pour avoir fait une misérable erreur de calcul dans je ne sais plus trop quoi. Il était debout sur la petite estrade que lui a fabriquée Ronon – tout en bois, avec trois petites marches – terrorisant littéralement le pauvre homme … c'était Rodney, celui d'avant Rotgard mais là … là, c'est _mon_ Rodney, celui dont Epimétheus m'a confié la charge.

Je résiste à l'envie d'enfoncer mon nez dans son cou … il sent … je ne sais pas … cette odeur caractéristique de l'enfance … entre le shampoing pour bébé et le chocolat …

Kaelia revient, les bras chargés de tissus, un petit coffret à la main.

« Ah, voilà nous y sommes. Viens par ici Trésor ! »

Rodney ouvre la bouche, certainement pour dire à Kaelia ce qu'elle peut faire de ses « trésors » puis il réfléchit et me regarde … je fronce les sourcils genre « gare-à-tes-fesses-si-tu-dis-un-seul-mot-déplacé » … il soupire, genre « quelle-plaie-les-adultes » puis trottine jusqu'à Kaelia tenant fermement le plaid contre lui.

« Huhu Trésor, il faut enlever ça si tu veux que je puisse travailler. »

Nouveau soupir, mais il obtempère.

**oOo**

Je me suis installé sur le pseudo divan et j'observe Kaelia prendre les mesures de Rodney avec un mètre … et je me rappelle brusquement de notre retour sur Rotgard, à Elisabeth et à moi.

Nous y sommes retournés, quelques jours après … et bien après la cure de jouvence made in Ancien de Rodney. Epimétheus nous a reçus à bras ouverts, et bien sûr, il n'était nullement surpris de notre visite. Elisabeth a essayé de plaider la cause de Rodney … en vain.

La leader de Rotgard s'est ensuite entretenue avec Elisabeth sur notre traité de coopération scientifique et je suis resté seul avec Epimétheus. Son sourire me suivait partout, un peu comme Mona Lisa.

« Et vous Colonel ? »

Huhu, et moi quoi ? Epimétheus étant ce qu'il est – à savoir comme tous les Anciens, un voyeur sans aucun sens de l'intimité – il a répondu alors que je n'avait pas posé la question à voix haute …

« Appréciez vous le cadeau que je _vous_ ai fait ? »

Elisabeth est entrée juste à ce moment là, m'évitant de répondre à cette étrange question.

C'est amusant parce que maintenant, et même si Rodney peut être une peste de la pire espèce, je connais la réponse … je murmure, au cas où …

« Oui, merci … »

Je ne sais pas si c'est le vent ou mon imagination, mais je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir entendu une réponse, quelque chose sonnant vaguement comme « y'à pas de quoi ».

**Fin de la troisième partie …**

(5) Episode Suspicion, Saison 1. Rappelez vous, il met son pied sur la table de conférence ! Un tout mignon petit pied d'ailleurs … à croquer !


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde**

« Rodney, stop. »

Pourquoi, ai-je l'impression de commencer toutes mes phrases par la même chose ? Je suis devenu « mono »glotte, mon vocabulaire s'est soudainement raréfié, limité à l'utilisation de synonymes pour « non » : stop, arrête, pas question, dans tes rêves …

Rodney arrête, juste le temps de me lancer un regard qui en dit long sur les persécutions que je lui fais subir, et recommence.

Nous sommes à la cafétéria, il est 9 heures et dix minutes, j'ai un briefing pré-mission dans quinze minutes et lui un rendez vous avec Kate. Nous sommes là depuis bientôt une demi-heure et il n'a toujours rien mangé. Il fait semblant de boire son café, le sirotant bruyamment, faisant des bulles avec une paille …

Je soupire.

Carson a accepté qu'il puisse continuer à boire du café, à condition que ce ne soit pas plus de deux fois par jour et avec du lait, ou de la crème, et un seul sucre. Mais ne croyez pas que notre résident écossais ait cédé si facilement … la menace de prendre des douches froides jusqu'à la fin de son séjour sur Atlantisn'y a rien fait et je crois que c'est la promesse de Rodney de le nommer officiellement comme mon remplaçant dans les tests concernant la Chaise qui l'a emporté. Carson a vraiment une peur bleue de cette Chaise depuis cette malheureuse expérience en Antarctique et bien entendu, la petite peste le sait pertinemment … son sourire lorsque Carson lui a annoncé la bonne nouvelle m'a rappelé celui de notre ami Kolya …

Seulement, Carson n'a pas tout à fait dit son dernier mot, Ok pour du café au lait, mais pas moyen de le faire renoncer à la visite hebdomadaire chez Kate Heightmeyer, notre psychiatre attitrée.

J'ai envie de dire que Kate en a vu d'autres depuis que nous sommes ici mais, à voir sa tête lorsque je lui amène monstrum 1er toutes les semaines, je ne suis pas sûr que c'est un cadeau à lui faire … elle aurait certainement aimé elle aussi que Carson annule ces séances. Je suis sûr que maintenant la pauvre femme n'aura jamais d'enfants … S'il y a des traumatismes qui sont insurmontables, Rodney en est un …

« Arrête de jouer avec ton café, bois le et mange. »

« J'pas faim. »

« Force toi. »

Il soupire et prend un biscuit … avec lequel il se met à jouer et qui finit en miettes sur la table.

Les nombres premiers défilent dans ma tête … en tchèque … yep, j'ai perfectionné ma technique. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je constate que Teyla nous a rejoints.

Encore quelque chose que je ne pige pas.

Teyla est complètement fascinée par Rodney. Gaga. Je veux dire, pour elle, c'est la huitième merveille du monde … personnellement, je pencherais plutôt pour un croisement wraith/goaoul'd …

Elle lui sourit, se penche vers lui et dépose un baiser rapide sur son front. Il lui rend son sourire. Je peux lire sur le visage de Teyla que les moustaches de crème donne à Rodney un côté « _siiiii_ chou », ouais, c'est ça …

Teyla jette un coup d'œil au plateau du petit chou en question, hausse un sourcil et prend un ton faussement sévère.

« Rodney, il faut que tu manges ! Et quelque chose d'un peu plus _équilibré_ que ça … »

Elle me jette un regard réprobateur. Et me voilà dans la peau du parent indigne.

Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire pourquoi j'ai accepté de signer ces foutus papiers de « tuteur légal » ? Je devais être sous influence extraterrestre … d'autant que si je me souviens bien, personne d'autre ne voulait prendre cette charge … bande de lâches ! Facile de critiquer maintenant …

Teyla lui tend un fruit, une sorte de petite banane que les athosiens cultivent sur le Continent, le goût est plus proche de la poire que de la banane mais c'est mangeable, plutôt sympa en fait et justement … mon sourire s'élargit … je sais que Rodney lui, _déteste_ ce fruit. J'attends de voir comment il va se sortir de ce mauvais pas sans vexer sa groupie … le coup du signal radio avec « urgence, question de vie ou de mort » ? Une leçon sur les mérites de la farine et du beurre versus fruits et légumes ?

Rodney sourit toujours. Il tend la main et prend le fruit.

« Merci Teyla. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Le ton qu'il prend pour parler à Teyla est à la fois mielleux et si … si … _gamin_ ! Il le fait exprès et après c'est moi qui passe pour un ignoble tyran, peut-être même pour quelqu'un d'un peu dérangé … qu'ils viennent vivre avec le docteur Rodney McKay, petite chose _adooooooorable_ de sept ans, et on verra s'ils arrivent à rester sain d'esprit longtemps !

Rodney épluche soigneusement le fruit, dépose la pelure sur la table, me regarde … et avale le fruit, comme ça, en une seule fois ! Il sourit à Teyla et reprend son mug de café au lait.

La petite peste …

Nous discutons quelques minutes avec Teyla de notre prochaine mission, puis elle se lève, dépose un autre baiser sur les cheveux de Rodney cette fois, puis sort de la cafétéria. Nous avons rendez vous dans moins de cinq minutes avec Elisabeth et Ronon.

Je me tourne vers Rodney, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et j'attends.

Pas bien longtemps.

Il relève la tête de son mug et me sourit … un sourire à la banane.

Le petit malin a réussi à coincer le fruit entier entre ses gencives et ses dents ... Je me demande si je dois parler de _ça_ à Kate … ou à qui que ce soit en fait.

**oOo**

J'ai déposé Rodney chez Kate et nous sommes dans le bureau d'Elisabeth en pleine discussion sur l'opportunité de nous immiscer dans la mini guerre civile qui sévit entre les Vélatiens et leurs voisins, et néanmoins lointains cousins, les Rulvus, lorsque ma radio se met en marche.

_/Colonel, pourriez vous nous rejoindre Rodney et moi dans mon bureau … maintenant./ _

**oOo**

Lorsque j'arrive, Rodney est assis sur le divan, face au bureau de Kate. Il serre Chucky dans les bras …

Oho.

Mauvais signe, très mauvais signe.

Durant les deux premières semaines de sa petite cure de jouvence forcée, il n'y a pas eu une seule nuit sans cauchemar … Il en fait encore, de temps en temps … ce que le Rodney de 38 ans arrivait à analyser et à accepter, les wraiths, les géniis, la mort de ceux qui lui étaient proches … tout ce que nous avons traversé de pire depuis les deux ans que nous sommes dans la galaxie de Pégase … tout ce qu'il a vécu de traumatisant revient comme un boomerang … un boomerang qu'un gamin de 7 ans est incapable de maîtriser. Résultat : cauchemars à répétition et visites hebdomadaires chez Kate.

C'est pour ça que Junto, le fils d'Halling lui a offert ce jouet, mi peluche mi poupée, à l'effigie d'un wraith. J'ai d'abord hésité à accepter cet étrange cadeau … jusqu'à ce que je retrouve Rodney endormi, serrant l'horrible poupée dans ses bras, suçant son index, son autre main enfouie dans les longues tresses argentées.

Je devrais peut-être demander au Colonel Carter de lui ramener une peluche Goaoul'd à son prochain voyage.

Bref … c'est comme ça que nous avons adopté Chucky.

Mais il y a une règle … Bien qu'il se trimballe partout avec la poupée dans son sac à dos, Rodney ne la sort que pour les occasions « spéciales » : la nuit bien sûr, et … et bien, lorsqu'il pense qu'il s'agit d'une occasion « spéciale ». Ce qui semble être le cas maintenant …

Kate m'adresse un regard désolé … ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une séance se termine, disons, un peu difficilement … Elle me fait signe qu'elle va nous laisser seuls quelques instants et sort discrètement …

Je m'installe sur le divan près de Rodney … et j'attends. Il finit par rompre le silence.

« Je déteste _ça_ » dit-il dans un soupir.

« Je sais. »

« Je voudrais … je voudrais être grand. »

« Ca va venir. »

« Non … je voudrais être grand _maintenant_ … comme avant. Je voudrais être _moi_.»

Je crois que si Epimétheus se trouvait juste en face de moi, là maintenant, Ancien ou pas, je l'étranglerais volontiers. Il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça à Rodney, aucun… Je serre les poings et ma mâchoire en prend encore un coup … ma venue sur Atlantis a eu un effet catastrophique sur ma dentition …

Et puis, je sens une petite main se poser sur la mienne.

Rodney ne me regarde pas, il a enfoui sa tête dans la chevelure de Chucky, mais le message est clair … je le prend dans mes bras, ses bras s'enroulent automatiquement autour de mon cou, ses jambes autour de ma taille, Chucky finit écrasé entre nos deux poitrines … fin plutôt ironique pour un wraith …

Je le berce doucement, je lui dit qu'il est toujours lui, mais en différent … Il produit un petit ricanement à cette dernière affirmation, il est vrai, légèrement contradictoire … je berce, je continue à raconter un peu n'importe quoi, je lui parle de la rivalité entre les Vélatiens et les Rulvus, de la pluie et du beau temps, j'énonce tour à tour banalités et grandes vérités … Je lui dit que je l'aime, que j'aime le Rodney de 7 ans comme j'aime le Rodney de 38 ans, que tout va bien se passer …

Il finit par s'endormir … Je caresse ses cheveux … Et je me rends compte que pour rien au monde je ne renierais l'engagement que j'ai pris de veiller sur lui. Il est _ma_ responsabilité … j'ai accepté de l'accompagner dans cet étrange voyage qui valui permettre de redevenir _lui_ … et qui sait, peut-être même un peu plus que ça ...

**Fin de la quatrième partie …**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 – Le Péril Jeune**

Il fait beau, enfin ! C'est notre troisième année sur Atlantis et on ne peut pas dire que nous avons été gâtés : qu'il s'agisse des peuples de cette foutue galaxie qui s'échinent à vouloir nous « bouter hors d'Atlantis », ou bien ceux qui cherchent tout simplement – folie des grandeurs oblige – à détruire la race humaine ou tout simplement de la météo, rien ne roule,cela fait des mois que nous n'avons pas vu le moindre rayon de soleil … jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'ai décidé d'emmener Rodney faire un tour sur le Continent. Il a beau arguer qu'il n'a pas le temps, que sans lui, ne serait-ce que quelques heures pour surveiller – je cite – ces « crétins en blouse blanche qui ne savent pas distinguer une pile d'un volt cinq d'un E2PZ » la Cité courre à sa perte, je vois bien les coups d'œil envieux qu'il jette par la fenêtre.

C'est que nous avons de nouveaux quartiers lui et moi. Grands, spacieux, lumineux, yep, ce n'est pas un balcon que nous avons mais une véritable véranda. Il y a eu un peu de grincements de dents lorsque Elisabeth nous a accordés ce petit coin de paradis mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre dès que j'ai précisé qu'il y avait une condition à l'attribution dudit paradis : c'est en quelque sorte un Rodneymeublé. A prendre _avec_ ou à laisser, y'a-t-il des candidats à la reprise ? Les grincements de dents se sont changés en grelottements d'effroi … je vous l'ai dit, tous des lâches.

Bref, il fait beau pour la première fois depuis des mois, nous allons donc sur le Continent.

Rodney prépare son sac et moi le mien – plus lourd que pour un départ en mission sur une planète hostile, Carson est un peu paranoïaque, je crois que la seule chose qu'il n'a pas prévu ce sont des préservatifs, je sais que Rodney est « précoce » mais quand même …

Teyla et Ronon nous rejoignent près de Jumper One et nous voici partis pour une journée à la plage.

**oOo**

Rodney n'a presque pas fait de cinéma dans le jumper … presque. Mais je suppose que demander un silence total est une requête impossible, quel que soit son âge, Rodney McKayne sait pas se taire. Nous arrivons en vue du Continent, encore heureux car le regard que Ronon jette en direction de Rodney ressemble un peu trop à celui qu'il réserve habituellement aux wraith …

Et donc, nous y voilà, plage de sable fin, eaux turquoises et …

« Roooooooooooooooodney ! »

… hurlements de gosses.

Une petite bombe se jette contre nous et je réprime l'instinct de me jeter par terre pour éviter la déflagration. Je vois que Ronon, lui, réprime, de justesse, l'envie de tirer sur la bombe en question.

« Ooooooooooh, Rodney ! Je suis si contente que tu sois là, nous allons pouvoir faire … »

La bombe a explosé et elle a fait des dégâts : les deux gamins font plus de bruits qu'une équipe de hooligans dans un stade de foot.

Teyla est aux anges, elle sourit et est agenouillée aux côtés des deux monstres. Oui, oui, j'ai bien dit _deux_ monstres.

Rodney et sa petite amie.

**oOo**

Hypatia a 10 ans (6). Elle est la fille d'une des meilleures amies de Teyla. Elle a de grands yeux noisettes, la même peau ambrée que Teyla, de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, Bref, Hypatia a tous d'un ange … ouais, c'est pareil pour Rodney, de grands yeux bleus, une peau claire, des cheveux blonds, un ange lui aussi, mais les apparences sont trompeuses et j'en sais quelque chose !

Hypatia a décidé que Rodney était son petit ami, son « âme sœur » selon la très jolie légende Athosienne qui décide que lorsque vous venez au monde, le même jour naît aussi celui ou celle qui vous est destiné … bah, voyons ! Rodney a 38 ans, ou 7, mais pas 10, il y a donc un léger couac dans cette très jolie théorie, non ? Evidemment, Hypatia se fiche de ce genre de détail, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, et ce qu'elle veut c'est Rodney.

Je me rappelle de leur première rencontre, c'était le jour où j'avais emmené Rodney chez Kaelia pour se faire faire une petite garde robe. Je me rappelle aussi de ce que Rodney m'a dit après la déclaration d'amour éternel d'Hypatia.

"Alors, jaloux ?"

La petite peste … quand je pense que c'est moi qui suis sensé jouer au Capitaine Kirk ! Il prétend qu'avec son prénom, Hypatia ne peut être que destinée à faire de grandes choses, et à partager la vie d'un grand homme. J'ai la furieuse envie de lui rappeler qu'en fait de grand homme, il ne doit pas mesure plus d'un mètre dix pour une trentaine de kilos.

Bref, changement de programme, plus de plage paradisiaque parce qu'Hypatia n'aime pas la plage, elle n'aimerait pas davantage la montagne s'il y en avait sur le Continent, non, ce qu'elle aime, ce sont les expériences scientifiques.

C'est qu'Hypatia est considérée comme un petit génie parmi les athosiens, et c'est aussi l'opinion d'Heightmeyer qui lui a fait passer quelques tests d'intelligence.

Et là, c'est la catastrophe. Rien que de savoir ces deux là ensemble, mes mains deviennent moites et tremblent. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Epimétheus ait prévu ça … je veux dire, mon rôle est de faire en sorte que Rodney parvienne à l'âge adulte sans encombre, et c'est déjà en soi une tâche herculéenne, mais si je dois lutter contre _ça_, je ne promets rien !

Nous arrivons au village des Athosiens.

Rodney et Hypatia ont bavardé non stop sur tout le chemin, main dans la main, je vais quand même revérifié une seconde fois le sac que m'a donné Carson, pour les préservatifs, au cas où … Bon sang, je délire complètement ! Seulement, ces deux là me fichent, et bien, je ne sais pas, ils me fichent un peu la trouille. Je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux parce que même si Rodney n'est plus tout à fait Rodney, il ne se conduirait pas comme ça, normalement, je veux dire avec un autre enfant, pire, avec une _fille_ ! Le passif de Rodney avec le sexe dit faible est plus qu'impressionnant, et pas dans un sens kirkiesque loin de là.

Ces deux là s'entendent comme larrons en foire, et _ça_, ça a de quoi foutre les jetons à n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée, c'est à dire moi, puisque les autres – Teyla, Elisabeth, Carson, Radeck – évidemment me prennent pour un fou …

Je sais que je vais devoir les surveiller, disons pour les vingt ans à venir.

**oOo**

Nous avons passé un bon moment dans la petite hutte qu'habitent Hypatia et sa famille. Nous avons bu du thé, où ce qui y ressemble, mangé du gâteau au yaourt, où ce qui y ressemble et eu une conversation civilisée, où ce qui y ressemble. Teyla a discuté avec Noriora et son époux, parlant de tout et de rien, de la météo, des récoltes à venir pendant que je passais mon temps à me tordre le cou pour tenter de voir ce que fabriquaient les deux monstres.

Nous pouvions entendre des gloussements, des « Oh » et des « Ah » … et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, j'ai re-revérifié, pas de préservatifs dans nos bagages. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me lever et voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre-labo d'Hypatia.

Noriora a fini par décider qu'il était temps pour les enfants d'aller jouer dehors. Alléluia ! Là au moins, je pourrais les surveiller d'un peu plus près. Je me suis donc proposé pour faire le babysitting à la plus grande joie du frère aîné d'Hypatia déchargé de cette mission ingrate.

Ils ont décidé d'aller explorer une petite grotte non loin de l'entrée du village. Hypatia a fait des _repérages_ et veut montrer deux ou trois petites choses à Rodney. Un Rodney aux anges, dont les mains volent en tous sens …

A voir ces mains, je me sens soudainement tout chose. C'était tellement typique de Rodney, parler avec ses mains que j'éprouve un petit pincement au cœur, parce que malgré la joie que me procure cette mini version, mon ami me manque.

« Nous y sommes ! »

Et effectivement, nous y sommes. En fait de grotte, il s'agit plutôt d'une petite excavation. Hypatia installe son « matériel » et mes deux scientifiques en culottes courtes se lancent dans leurs importantes recherches pendant que je m'installe à l'ombre sous un arbre. Leur babillement me berce et je dois m'être assoupi parce que soudainement je suis secoué comme un prunier. J'ouvre les yeux. Hypatia se tient devant moi, l'air paniqué.

« Vite, vite ! Venez, il a été piqué, vite ! »

Elle me secoue et je dois dire que je ne comprends rien de ce qu'elle me raconte. Piqué qui a été … Oh, non, _nonnonnonnon_ … Je me propulse vers l'endroit où Rodney jouaient avec Hypatia aux géologues en herbe.

Il est allongé par terre, en position fœtale, je le mets doucement sur le dos, il a du mal à respirer, ses yeux sont emplis d'effroi. Il y a une petite trace de piqûre sur son poignet droit. Okay, pas de panique, pas de panique, PAS DE PANIQUE. Carson, il me faut le sac de … je recule instinctivement lorsque quelque chose apparaît brusquement balancée dans mon champ de vision… qu'est-ce que … Le sac de Carson ?

« Merci Hypatia. »

La petite athosienne hoche la tête, silencieusement et s'assoit aux côtés de Rodney, puis pose la tête de celui-ci sur ses genoux et lui parle doucement.

Je farfouille dans le sac à la recherche de la seringue pré remplie d'épinéphrine. Je finis par trouver l'EpiPen et je remonte la manche de la chemise de Rodney. Ses lèvres ont pris une teinte bleuté et il transpire beaucoup. _Merdemerdemerde_. Je saisis l'aiguille et … et … blocage. Je ne peux pas. J'ignore ce qui se passe mais je n'y arrive pas … il est si petit, si fragile, si … une petite main se pose sur la mienne. Mon regard plonge dans les yeux noisette d'Hypatia, elle me fait un petit signe de la tête et tous les deux nous effectuons l'injection.

**oOo**

Je repousse la mèche de cheveux qui tombe sur le front de Rodney. Il dort. Sa respiration est presque redevenue normale et il dort, juste ça. Je n'aime pas le voir si immobile, si … non, il n'est pas inconscient, il dort tout simplement.

Grâce à Hypatia.

Je me cale dans mon fauteuil et repense à ce qui s'est passé sur le Continent. Je me rappelle avoir hurlé dans ma radio et avoir couru comme un fou, Ronon et Teyla couraient eux aussi et nous nous sommes tous retrouvés près du Jumper. Trente minutes après, Carson prenait Rodney en charge, trente minutes après je me rappelais que j'avais laissé Hypatia toute seule près de la grotte.

Teyla m'a rassurée. Son frère et ses parents se sont certainement occupés d'elle, c'est une grande fille. Elle ne comprend pas : j'ai abandonné la personne qui a sauvé Rodney, juste comme ça, sans la remercier, sans la serrer dans mes bras, sans même me préoccuper de savoir si elle allait bien elle aussi, je me suis juste mis à courir.

J'ai intérêt à préparer mes excuses pour notre prochaine excursion sur le Continent, ça et une bonne dose de patience, j'ai comme l'impression que cette histoire d'âmes sœurs pourrait se révéler vraie après tout.

Qui l'eu cru, si cela se trouve, Rodney devra remercier Epimétheus pour lui avoir permis de trouver le grand amour, quant à moi, je remercie tous les dieux, ascensionnés ou autres, de cette galaxie d'avoir mis sur mon chemin cette étrange petite tornade brune.

Elle a sauvé la personne qui compte le plus pour moiet ce faisant, elle a aussi sauvé la mienne.

**Fin de la cinquième partie …**

(6) Hypatia d'Alexandrie, mathématicienne et philosophe grecque (370-415). Nous ne savons pas grand-chose d'elle, aucun de ses travaux ne nous est parvenus, certainement en raison de l'incendie qui détruisit la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Elle défendit les théories néoplatoniciennes contre les idées chrétiennes et serait morte assassinée, lapidée dans les rues d'Alexandrie par des chrétiens fanatiques. On la disait fort belle, et elle serait restée vierge jusqu'à sa mort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews** ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre des aventures de MiniRodney.

_Ce chapitre est pour **Bayas**. Je sais que tu aimes cette histoire, c'est juste pour te donner du courage pour demain. Il n'est pas parfait, vu que je l'ai écris cet après-midi, un peu rapidement, mais je voulais que tu le lises avant demain ! Grosses biz !_

**ooOOoo**

**6 – Première « surprise party »**

J'étais contre. Absolument, complètement et définitivement contre, mais est-ce que l'on m'a écouté, _noooooon_. Et voilà le résultat : nous sommes enfermés dans une petite pièce sombre, Ronon grogne en faisant les cent pas, Radek grommelle en tchèque ce qui pourrait tout aussi bien être une prière ou une recette de cuisine, Teyla se mord les ongles et les lèvres d'angoisse et moi … moi, je me vide tout simplement de mon sang sur le sol.

_BANG !_

« Ronon, stop, cela ne sert à rien … »

Ce diable de Satédien s'acharne à donner des coups de pied dans la porte depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, sans grand succès évidemment.

Je savais que cette mission puait. Au sens littéral du terme d'ailleurs … le MALP que nous avions envoyé en reconnaissance nous avait renvoyé les images d'une planète volcanique. Nous pouvions voir les petites volutes de fumées s'échapper d'une cheminée. Du souffre sans aucun doute. Mais il y avait des signes d'énergie « intéressants », dixit un charmant bambin que je ne nommerais pas. Ledit bambin avait examiné les résultats du MALP debout sur une chaise et s'était tourné un doigt pointé vers moi. « Il faut que SGA1 y aille ! » Et voilà comment nous nous étions retrouvés sur P54R-TR8 à tousser et à crachoter.

Et pourtant, je _savais_ … Dès que Rodney a pointé son doigt vers moi, j'ai commencé à les sentir.

Mes crampes d'estomac.

Vous pouvez rire mais elles ne m'ont jamais fait défaut, ce n'est pas que je souffre d'un ulcère, nope, juste que mon estomac m'envoie des signes, et généralement, il ne se trompe pas. Et là les signaux étaient on ne peut plus clairs : _garblegarblegarble_, traduction, « attention danger ! ».

Nous n'avions pas fait plus d'une vingtaine de mètres que les balles s'étaient mises à ricocher autour de nous.

Quelqu'un peut il épeler le mot _embuscade_ ?

Comment avons-nous pu croire qu'il y avait la moindre source d'énergie sur cette foutue planète ! Radek m'a gentiment rappelé que Taranis avait abrité un complexe Ancien et que c'était dans l'espoir d'en trouver un autre que Rodney et lui avaient pensé que … _Blablabla … _

En fait d'avant poste Ancien, nous avons … les Géniis ! Oui, mesdames et messieurs, vous les avez reconnus : uniformes vert bouteille façon SS, rires sardoniques façon méchants venus droit d'un mauvais James Bond et bien entendu, la cerise sur le gâteau, leader sociopathe !

**Flash-back**

_Nous avons été rapidement délestés de nos armes, ligotés, mains derrière le dos et jetés à terre. Nous voici tous les quatre agenouillés par terre. Un type s'avance vers nous._

_« Aaaah, enfin … l'illustre équipe d'usurpateurs. »_

_Ce type est tout sourire. Deux rangées de petites dents blanches bien alignées. Pointues les dents._

_« Mais … » l'homme nous examine l'un après l'autre et son sourire Colgate disparaît en un instant, pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcil, puis il se retourne vers moi. « Je ne vois pas le docteur McKay parmi vous ? »_

_« Euh, non, comme vous voyez, je l'ai … remplacé. » Je fais un geste en direction de Radeck qui me foudroie du regard. _

_« Trop de boulot avec McKay, il faut le nourrir à intervalles réguliers, vérifier qu'il dort suffisamment, lui apporter son café au lit, non vraiment … » _

_Je ne termine pas ma phrase, la crosse de l'arme du soldat qui se tient derrière moi s'abat brutalement sur mon dos et je me courbe en deux. Une paire de bottes apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Une main s'agrippe à mes cheveux et relève ma tête. Je me retrouve face à des yeux gris, des yeux froids et déterminés. Des yeux très différents de ceux de Kolya. Ce n'est pas tant que j'apprécie ce dernier mais ces actions ont toujours été celles d'un soldat, ce que je vois dans ces yeux là, cette petite flamme très particulière, est celle de la folie. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça : McKay a une groupie foldingue !_

_« Quel dommage Colonel, parce que le docteur McKay est tout ce que je veux et ce que je veux … » Il me lâche, mais pas avant de m'avoir donné un bon coup de pied dans les côtes. « … je l'obtiens toujours. »_

_Je me mets à genoux avec peine, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Il me fixe comme si j'étais un de ces insectes piqués sur une planche de velours. L'idée de ce type dans la même pièce que Rodney, que dis-je dans le même univers, me rend positivement malade. Pas question qu'il mette ses mains sur mon gamin, qu'il se trouve donc un autre scientifique à épingler !_

_Il s'accroupi devant moi. Son sourire est revenu et le fait ressembler à un croisement entre un playboy californien et un piranha. Pas très joli à voir comme spectacle. Il m'observe, un air pensif sur le visage, alors que je fais plus de bruit qu'un bœuf en train de souffler, grâce aux côtes qu'il vient de me casser. Puis il se relève brusquement et claque dans ses mains comme un gamin le matin de Noël._

_« Je crois que j'ai une idée ! Nous allons demander au docteur McKay s'il accepte de se joindre à nous, qu'en pensez vous ? »_

_Je lève les yeux vers lui et parviens à lui répondre entre deux bruyantes inspirations. _

_« Et … vous pensez … réaliser ce … petit miracle … de quelle manière ? »_

**Fin de flashback**

Je n'aurais pas du poser la question parce que la _réponse_ me fait un mal de chien.

Les Géniis nous ont fait passer la porte et nous nous sommes retrouvés sur une autre planète, à l'intérieur d'un complexe ressemblant à celui de la planète mère des Geniis. Et puis notre hôte a contacté Atlantis.

Il s'est présenté à Elisabeth dans les formes : « Bonjour Madame, Commandeur Elphébius, je souhaiterais vous emprunter votre chef scientifique … ». Bien entendu, Elisabeth a refusé tout compromis : on ne traite pas avec les terroristes. Autant dire que la réponse n'a pas plu à GoldenBoy. Sa réaction a été des plus immédiates, il a tourné le dos à Elisabeth, a pris le flingue d'un des soldats et m'a tiré dessus. Dans la région de l'estomac. Je me rappelle avoir hurlé et puis plus rien depuis mon réveil dans cette petite pièce.

Je me tourne vers Ronon pour lui demander, pour la énième fois, d'arrêter de taper dans la porte, j'ai déjà assez mal au crâne comme ça, merci, lorsque ladite porte s'ouvre brutalement.

Trois gardes Géniis entrent, armes pointées sur Ronon et Teyla. Radek est poussé sans ménagement vers la sortie – non sans grommeler quelques charmant jurons en tchèque, quelque chose sur la parenté quelque peu fumeuse des trois jeunes Géniis – et un des gardes me balance un coup de pied avant de prononcer un « Debout. » autoritaire.

« Huhhhuuu, ce serait avec plaisir vraiment mais là je suis très occupé à …. Argggggh. » Nouveau coup de pied, c'est pas ça qui va m'aider à me mettre debout, quelle bande de crétin !

Le Garde finit par se résoudre au fait que je ne suis pas en état pour faire grand-chose et se baisse pour « m'aider » gentiment à me relever. Il décide de me détacher juste après ma troisième chûte : pas facile de rester debout avec une balle dans le corps et les mains attachées dans le dos. Mais il a du être prévenu que je suis un dur à cuir parce qu'il me relie les mains, devant moi cette fois.

Je suis traîné à travers plusieurs couloirs et soudain, je l'entends, une petite voix fluttée, chargée de dédain et entrecoupées de soubresauts, comme si son propriétaire avait du mal à respirer … Non, dites moi que ce n'est pas …

« Rodney ? »

Teyla vient de confirmer ce que je craignais.

Rodney se tient là, debout sur une chaise, un sac à dos presque aussi grand que lui sur les épaules, pâle et tremblant. Les hommes qui l'entourent ont l'air de ce qu'ils sont : des disciples devant leur maître. J'ignore de quoi ils étaient en train de parler lorsque nous sommes entrés mais ces types en blouse grise sont manifestement des scientifiques et ils sont manifestement très impressionnés par ce que Rodney leur explique.

« … plus vite si vous faisiez venir ici quelqu'un qui a ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée de ce dont il est question ici, vous savez quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas obtenu son doctorat dans une pochette surprise », là il s'arrête pour reprendre sa respiration, sa main se referme sur son broncho-dilatateur et il en prend une bouffée avant de continuer sur le même ton mi condescendant mi dédaigneux, « encore que je doute que vous sachiez ce qu'est un vrai doctorat » il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui aux soldats qui l'entourent puis termine sa phrase « … ou encore une pochette surprise ! »

Il finit par nous remarquer. Son regard croise le mien et pendant un instant, il n'y a que ça, que nous. Echange silencieux : _ça va ? Couci couça, et toi ? Bof, bof. Et maintenant ? T'inquiète, j'ai un plan …_

J'ai une envie de meurtre. Je commencerais sans doute par Carson et ensuite, ce sera le tour d'Elisabeth : le jury me déclarera innocent, comment pourrait-il faire autrement ? Ils ont laissé Rodney sortir de l'infirmerie moins de quelques jours après ce malheureux incident sur le Continent (7) et ils l'ont laissé venir ici. N'importe quelle personne saine de corps et d'esprit dira que j'ai bien fait de les éliminer, s'ils en sont à ce stade là d'inconscience, ils sont dangereux pour tout le monde.

Et après je tuerais le petit monstre pour m'avoir désobéi : je lui avais dit de rester bien sagement à l'infirmerie jusqu'à mon retour. A moins bien sûr que son « plan » ne règle la question de notre survie et celle de ma future carrière d'assassin.

« Alors Docteur McKay, où en êtes vous ? »

Ephelbius n'a pas l'air plus étonné que ça de voir le fameux Docteur McKay dans la peau d'un enfant de sept ans.

Rodney lui répond avec son tact habituel.

« Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Je suis là depuis moins de vingt minutes ! Mon assistant et moi allons devoir faire un diagnostic complet. »

Son _assistant_ ? Depuis quand Rodney avait il un assistant ?

Il y a en effet quelqu'un derrière Rodney, quelqu'un qui porte l'uniforme des scientifiques, le même petit polo bleu ciel que Radek, sauf que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas un scientifique, sauf peut-être en ce qui concerne la science des armes à feu.

Lorne.

Mais je n'ai pas franchement le temps de me réjouir de le voir. Ephelbius n'a pas du aimer la manière dont Rodney s'était adressé à lui parce qu'il vient de poser le canon de son arme sur ma tempe. Il se tourne vers Rodney, sourire carnassier bien en place.

« Vous disiez Docteur ? »

Rodney est devenu encore plus pâle, si tant est que cela soit possible. Lorne est à ses côtés et le soutient. Et puis des larmes apparaissent. Elles coulent sur ses joues et il sanglote.

« Ne … ne lui faites pas de mal, je … je suis désolé … je vais vous aider mais ne lui faites pas de mal … s'il vous plaît. »

Le sourire d'Ephelbius est plus que jamais en mode « jevaistemangertoutcru ». Mes mains me démangent, et non ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont restées attachées derrière mon dos un peu trop longtemps, elles ont juste une irrépressible envie de serrer quelque chose … le cou de cet abruti de tyran en herbe par exemple.

Il a fait pleurer Rodney.

Je vais le tuer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il est mort. Il ne le sait pas c'est tout. C'est juste une question de temps.

« Docteur, ne vous en faites pas ça va aller, làààà, shhh … »

Humpf. Lorne a pris Rodney dans ses bras et le berce gentiment. Et Rodney a posé sa tête sur son épaule et fixe Ephelbius, tout en hoquetant, avec des yeux embués de larmes.

Mesdames et Messieurs, il y a quelque chose de pourri au Royaume de Danemark ! C'est quelqu'un qui frise l'état de choc par exsanguination qui vous le dit.

Ok, la situation est un peu tendue mais de là à pleurnicher comme ça, à se donner en spectacle devant son équipe et cette bande d'abrutis ? Huhu, il y a anguille sous roche, une _groooooosse_ anguille.

Le fameux « plan » était en action.

Soudain, Rodney se dégage de l'embrasse de Lorne et se précipite sur moi en criant « John ! ». Ses petits bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille, et je passe mes mains enchaînés par-dessus ses épaules. Je sais qu'il va faire quelque chose, j'ignore quoi mais je profite juste de cet instant, je plonge mon nez dans son cou et j'inhale son odeur. Médicament et sueur. Et là, à ce moment précis, j'ai peur. Il se met à pleurer dans ma veste avec beaucoup de conviction. Je me penche encore jusqu'à ce que je touche quelque chose de dur dans son sac à dos … et là je comprends ce qu'il veut que je fasse, je m'obtempère avec joie.

Aucun des soldats n'a bougé, pris entre la surprise et, peut-être, la pitié. Tous sauf Ephelbius, qui grogne et écarte brutalement Rodney.

« Ca suffit ! Vous allez vous mettre au travail Docteur McKay ou bien vous verrez le Colonel, et tous vos autres amis ici, se vider de leur sang … lentement. »

Rodney renifle, hoche la tête et grimpe, avec l'aide de Lorne, sur la chaise.

Je souris, ce qui me vaut un regard bizarre de la part du soldat qui me surveille. Le pauvre s'il savait …

Et puis je regarde Lorne. Juste un petit hochement de tête. Il répond discrètement et là tout se passe très vite. Je donne un coup de coude au type qui me garde, il se courbe en deux et j'en profite petit 1 pour lui donner un bon coup sur la tête et petit 2 pour lancer le petit révolver que m'a gentiment passé Rodney à Ronon qui en fait bien entendu bon usage : quatre méchantpasbo de moins, plus que trois. Teyla est très occupée à étrangler le troisième garde et Radek vient d'assommer le sien – avec son ordinateur portable, Rodney va être furieux qu'il maltraite ainsi le matériel. Les scientifiques ont décidé qu'il était préférable de prendre congé et il ne reste plus qu'Ephelbius.

Ronon est près de moi. Teyla et Radek s'occupe d'immobiliser les Géniis. Il me tend le révolver. J'ai toujours les mains liées mais à cette distance, je ne peux pas la rater, il me suffit d'appuyer et s'en sera finie de la carrière de ce nazillon.

« John ? »

La voix est revenue. Toujours fragile, mais cette fois, il y a de l'angoisse dans le ton. Mon doigt se resserre sur la détente.

« John … Non. »

Je serre les dents. Ephelbius me fixe, il me nargue du regard, il attend que je tire, il sait que je vais le faire, parce que je suis comme lui un …

« Non, tu n'es pas comme lui John. Tu n'es pas un assassin. »

Pauvre Rodney, si naïf, si innocent … s'il savait ce que j'ai du faire depuis que je suis dans l'armée.

« John … s'il te plait »

C'est la même supplique qu'il a adressée à Ephelbius tout à l'heure mais cette fois, le ton sonne juste. Je pousse un grognement et finit par baisser mon arme.

« Lorne, occupez vous de cette _larve_. »

« Avec plaisir Monsieur. »

Rodney me saute au cou pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

« Merci. »

Merci ? Pour quoi ? Pour avoir épargné la vie de ce triste individu ? Je vais lui demander pourquoi il me dit ça mais mon organisme se rappelle brutalement qu'il a été victime d'une blessure par balle et je perds connaissance.

**ooOOoo**

Je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie sous la garde de Carson. Ce dernier ne perd rien pour attendre, Elisabeth non plus d'ailleurs : dès que j'irais mieux, ils vont devoir me donner une petite explication sur ce qui s'est passé. Et ils ont intérêt à être convaincants …

Pour le moment, je dois dire que je suis plutôt content de voir que je mets Carson un peu mal à l'aise : il n'a jamais été autant aux petits soins pour moi. Parfait, un peu de culpabilité ne peut pas lui faire du mal. Un peu de trouille non plus d'ailleurs …

Je dors sur le lit qui m'est réservé à l'infirmerie. Un lit un peu plus large que les autres. Et pour cause, lorsque je suis blessé, je n'y reste pas seul très longtemps, et non, bande de pervers, ce n'est pas une belle infirmière blonde qui m'y rejoint !

Je caresse les cheveux de Rodney qui dort. Il pousse un petit gémissement et, sans se réveiller, s'enfonce un peu plus contre moi. Je dépose un rapide baiser sur son front et soupire.

Je me demande si Epimetheus ne s'est pas trompé. Il disait avoir fait un cadeau à Rodney pour l'aider à changer, à voir les choses avec un peu plus de recul, à acquérir le sens des responsabilités, mais en fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que lui qui a changé.

J'ai changé moi aussi en mieux, en beaucoup mieux. Grâce à lui. Rodney m'a redonné cette part d'humanité que je croyais avoir à jamais perdu.

Et c'est le plus cadeau que l'on m'ait jamais fait.

_Il_ est mon plus beau cadeau.

**Fin de la sixième partie …**

(7) Voir cinquième partie dans laquelle MiniRodney fait une réaction anaphylactique.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews** ! Bon, j'aurais pu continuer cette série pendant des _taaaaaaaaaas_ de chapitres (je la reprendrais peut-être un jour si j'ai une idée sympa …) mais comme MiniRodney a sept ans, je trouve que finir sur un – petit – chapitre 7 est parfait.

**ooOOoo**

**7 – And they live happily ever after …**

Je ne peux pas !

C'est juste … c'est juste _trop_ difficile, au dessus de mes forces.

J'ai essayé pourtant. Ce matin, je me suis levé à l'aube, j'ai repassé mon uniforme, je l'ai mis et j'allais y aller, vraiment, j'allais sortir et … et mes yeux se sont posés sur la photo qui se trouve sur ma table de chevet.

Je n'ai pas pu faire un pas de plus, j'ai pris le cadre dans les mains et je me suis écroulé sur mon lit et maintenant, presque trois heures plus tard, je suis toujours dans la même position, à fixer la photographie.

Il sourit. Un sourire découvrant une petite rangée de dents blanches. Ses joues sont toutes rouges, ses cheveux en bataille, je suis accroupi près de lui, je souris moi aussi … je ne me rappelle plus très bien de quand date la photo, ni ce que nous avions fait ce jour là … je caresse la photo.

Ce sourire … mon plus beau cadeau.

Avant qu'Epimetheus ne fasse son petit tour de magie, Rodney n'était pas un adulte du genre très souriant, bien sûr cela lui arrivait, mais pas souvent. Je me rappelle de sa joie lorsqu'il avait travaillé sur le projet Arcturus … j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité tout ça … mais mon Rodney, mon petit monstre, avait appris à sourire … et moi aussi du coup.

Je serre la photo contre ma poitrine.

Je ne veux pas perdre ça, perdre les sourires, perdre les éclats de rire … même les pleurs, les crises … je ne veux pas perdre Rodney.

_/John ? John … /_

Je regarde mon communicateur qui grésille sur la table de chevet. J'entends le soupir d'Elisabeth.

_/John, la cérémonie va commencer …ne faites pas l'idiot …/_

Nouveau soupir.

_/John, c'est important … vous êtes son -/_

Le communicateur explose contre le mur sur lequel je viens de le lancer et rend l'âme dans un dernier grésillement qui fait écho aux soupirs désolés d'Elisabeth.

Elle ne comprend pas. Je ne peux pas y aller.

_Toc, Toc._

Je réprime l'envie de poser mes mains sur mes oreilles.

_TOC, TOC, TOC._

Ok, je pose mes mains sur mes oreilles.

_BOUM, BOUM._

De toutes manière, qui que ce soit, il peut toujours essayer de forcer la porte, à moins d'avoir le gène ATA naturel personne ne pourrait entr-

La porte s'ouvre.

« John, je peux entrer. »

Je soupire.

« Il semblerait que ce soit déjà le cas, non ? »

J'essaye d'être sarcastique mais je sens bien que mon ton sonne faux.

Carson fait rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à moi. Il ajuste ses lunettes sur son nez et attend.

Je finis par craquer.

« Alors comme ça, Elisabeth s'est résolue à m'envoyer la grosse artillerie, hein ? »

Carson me sourit par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Il semblerait que vous nous fassiez un petit caprice. »

Je grommelle.

Carson fronce les sourcils.

« Pardon, mais je n'ai pas très bien compris ? »

Je relève la tête et prononce en une seule traite.

« _Jenepeuxpasyaller_. »

Carson soupire.

« Voyons John, vous saviez que cela arriverait un jour. »

Un jour oui, mais pas aussi vite, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui.

« John, il faut y aller maintenant tout le monde nous attend pour commencer la cérémonie … _il_ vous attend. »

Je ferme les yeux et pendant un moment, je le vois courir vers moi … arrivé à moins d'un mètre de moi, il me saute littéralement dessus, je le serre dans mes bras ...

Je voudrais tant avoir une machine à remonter le temps, juste revivre ce souvenir encore et encore.

« John … vous ne voudriez pas que _je_ rate ça ! Elisabeth m'a interdit de revenir sans vous … »

Quand je parlais de grosse artillerie, je n'avais pas tort … Je soupire, pose la photo sur le lit et me lève. Je m'installe derrière le fauteuil roulant de Carson et lui murmure à l'oreille juste avant que nous sortions de mes quartiers.

« Vous me paierez ça Carson … »

« Quand vous voudrez John, quand vous voudrez … »

**ooOOoo**

Et voilà. Nous y sommes.

J'y suis.

Ils sont là, tous les deux, face à la porte des Etoiles. Le vortex est ouvert pour l'occasion. Les vaguelettes bleues éclairent leurs visages. Ils ont l'air si heureux, alors pourquoi suis-je si triste ?

Hypatia est tout simplement magnifique. Ses cheveux tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, et ses yeux noirs ont cette petite flamme si particulière … les yeux d'une femme amoureuse.

Et Rodney … mon petit monstre est devenu un beau jeune homme.

Un beau jeune homme qui va se marier.

Non.

Non, non et non. Il est encore trop jeune ! Il a quoi, à peine 26 ans ! Il faut que j'arrête tout ça, maintenant et …

Il tourne les yeux vers moi.

Il me sourit.

Ce sourire …

C'est le même que sur la photo.

Peut-être qu'après tout, je ne l'ai pas perdu, pas encore …

« Vous ne le perdrez jamais … »

Je me tourne vers la personne qui vient de murmurer à mon oreille.

Epimetheus se tient à mes côtés, baigné par cette lumière blanche qu'affectionne tant les Anciens. Il a l'air plutôt content de lui. Je suppose qu'il y a de quoi : Rodney est devenu quelqu'un de bien … non pas que ce n'était pas le cas avant … c'est juste qu'il est un peu plus, enfin, beaucoup moins … bref, on peut dire que cette _seconde_ enfance est une totale réussite.

Epimetheus me parle en fixant l'estrade où se trouvent Hypatia et Rodney.

« … vous le savez bien Général, on ne perd jamais l'amour d'un enfant, de _son_ enfant … même si lui aussi bientôt découvrira ce type d'amour, il ne cessera pas de vous aimer pour autant … »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Ce diable d'Ancien lit donc aussi dans les cœurs ?

Il se tourne vers moi.

« Hey, ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on nous dit omniscient ! »

J'essaye de l'ignorer pour me concentrer sur Rodney.

_Mon_ enfant …

Et bien sûr Epimetheus a raison … diable d'ancien ! L'amour est le seul sentiment qui ne perd pas de son intensité lorsqu'il est partagé.

J'avais peur de le perdre mais je ne le perdrais jamais …

… Rodney, _mon fils_.

**Fin** ! Bah quoi, ne me dites pas que vous avez cru qu'il s'agissait d'une cérémonie _funèbre_ ? Moi, tuer Rodney ! _JAMAIS_ (euh, oui bon, ça m'est peut-être arrivé une fois, par inadvertance …)

**Explication du titre** : équivalent anglais de notre « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »


End file.
